My Little Anthro: The Solar Solstice
by Evident Disaster
Summary: The Celebration for the Solar Solstice is approaching and Spike has been getting prepared for the big event, but so has every other pony. Gifts and presents prepared, but something noticeably has changed, why is Twilight writing a shipping fic about him and everyone as a gift for Celestia? He searches to find answers and quell his curiosity, but also get into a lot trouble... CH3
1. Chapter 1

My Little Anthro: The Solar Solstice

XXXXX

This is the first time I've made a lightly explicit fic, this borders it by a tad bit, I mean I mix this in rather efficiently with actual story to make it as interesting as possible, not so much on plot twists, purely because romance fics have never been my strong suit, so I'm going to do the best I can for this one and hopefully this'll provide entertainment for some and ideas for others. That's why I'm here to give everyone else a good idea. Also check the end where I have my Authors Notes, it'll explain more.

[PS: This is actually the first of 9 other anthro fics I'm starting under the title My Little Anthro]

This was also going to be a one shot, but I gave that idea up after 3 chapter's worth of material.

XXXXX

CH1: Love is in Bloom

It was morning in Ponyville, the dawn was just rising and ponies began their routes, of course by the definition of ponies, the walking humanoid beings with horns and wings and magic. Ponyville was waking up to the sun of their goddess Princess Celestia, their ruler and idol. She had ruled over Equestria for one thousand years and had diligently guided Equestria to peace, love and harmony.

Well it had been for some time, over the course of 2 years interesting events had occurred in Equestria since the return of the other goddess Luna, the sister of Celestia. Luna had been imprisoned on the moon for over a thousand years after being possessed by a dark entity that fed off of her jealousy and resentment to her older sister known as Nightmare.

Many challenges had come to face the lands of Equestria, but with the coming dangers Celestia prophesised that there was to come the Elements of Harmony a magical force that she had once used with her sister in defence of the kingdom, but this magic would be passed unto another generation, these magical heroes of Equestria.

This prophecy occurred with the return of Nightmare Moon and the subsequent 1000 year end of the imprisonment. The Elements of Harmony now returned to Equestria, ponies seemed to prepare for the future, whatever it might bring. And for the elements of harmony, imbued within the mane 6, there was a lot more adventure to be had.

The sun rose ever more over the skies of Equestria, light shining down over the town, it was about 7 in the morning and many ponies went about to start their day. For one mare, today was something special, even if she had yet to know what it would be. In the north of the town not far from the centre, a large tree stood overwatching the town, of course this was the land of magic and harmony so that wasn't just a tree, this was Ponyville Library, it was also the home of the mare of the day, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight was a rather bookish young mare, having spent most of her life as a student of the sun goddess Celestia; she had studied rigorously and taught herself of the world around her without much practice of going into the world. But surely Twilight had learned her lesson of friendship, being able to help one another over come whatever may try to harm them or others to be strong as friends.

The years had flown by so quickly, so many events, Discord, and the Canterlot Wedding, she had been through so much, she liked having a break from it all, being able to sleep in a little bit for the day. The beams of light made her shuffle a bit but she snoozed back, it wasn't until Spike got up to begin the morning chores.

Spike being Twilight's companion and adopted brother, he went about going through the library gathering books that she had left lying about from the previous day, he was always dedicated to helping her, no matter what she asked of him, sometimes he did have certain concerns about what she asks of him. But that happened when she had her episode with going insane with worry, thankfully that was resolved quickly before things got out of hand.

Spike shuffled about picking up books in the bedroom first, of course he'd usually wait until Twilight got up, she'd usually pick up the books in the bedroom, because they were technically her private ones, a whole range of collections from across Equestria, and her own writings. Of course she made sure to keep her private journals and records to herself; she left everything else for him to pack up.

As he went through the books he found a few of strange books, they weren't covered by normal hard covers, they had coloured leather covers and had no titles except Twilight's name and volume and a tag at the bottom: "Becoming Popular- By Twilight Sparkle", there were another dozen other books around Twilight's study, Spike picked through them carefully he found various coloured books with multiple titles, "Double Rainbows", "So Shy", "Apple Syrup", "Pink and Fluffy!", he blinked at the sight of all of these books, all of them had cutie marks of ponies that Twilight knew.

And then there were the books that he started to wonder about, there was a grey covered book with bubbles on the cover, "Derp and Herp", now that he thought of it, there seemed to be books on practically everypony that Twilight knew. What got him wondering was what purpose these books served, and why Twilight wrote them.

But then something caught his attention, the one book with the purple and green that had an emerald on the front cover, he wondered if she wrote anything on him, he knew that he was going to betray her trust for this, but he was too curious, there was a lot to be written about ponies that she knew, so he decided that it was a personal thing, he had to know.

He picked up the purple and green book and carefully made sure that Twilight hadn't woken up, he then opened the front cover, the front titled, "My Emerald Drake", well he felt flattered, she thought of him being mature, he was still a few years from shedding his baby skin and becoming a drake, that was if Twilight wanted him to become older.

He looked at the first page…

"Chapter 1: A Sunny Day…"

That suddenly didn't seem to sound much like a journal, and then he carefully read through. He noticed a few things about the book, this was printed, and it wasn't meant to be shipped, at least not published either, which made him wonder why Twilight had such a book, he then got to the first page about him being older and getting his way around mares of Ponyville, how everyone seemed fond of him, and then came the interesting tid bits.

He got through to the second chapter titled: "For A Dream to Come True."

The extract he read began to make him wonder what this book was about, it surely wasn't a book for him to be reading that was for sure, so what was this?  
He read out:

Twilight intended to meet him at Rarity's that morning, the Carousel Boutique the same as it had been, posh and magnificent in the eyes of everyone who came to visit the Fashionista. Spike had been wondering why Twilight had wanted to meet him here for lunch, usually Rarity would have suggested going to Hortie Cuisine's café out by the centre of town.

But if going to see Rarity meant anything to him, it would be being able to gaze upon the pastel mare's beauty, he really didn't care where they went. He eagerly pressed down on his scales and tried to look his best, too bad he hadn't a moustache or a proper suit aside from his usual shorts and shirt, his clothes seemed breezy, mostly because he couldn't get a proper pair of underwear because of his unique physique and he rather felt embarrassed about having Rarity near him naked, he loved her and also being caught in an awkward situation was the last thing he needed.

Upon entering the boutique he found the room was empty, except for one table in the room with tea and some crumpets, there also seemed to be a note for him. He felt a little confused at why the two mares would leave, but he decided to check the table. There was indeed a note for him.  
"Dear Spike, our apologies, it seems that Sweetie Belle has had an accident at school with the other crusaders and they're stuck so to speak, we'll be back within the next half an hour, please help yourself to some gem crumpets we shall be back soon."

He sighed, well it seemed that he'd have to wait for the two of them to return, he sat down at the table on the largest set chair and decided to take a bite from a crumpet, the gem crumpet tasted great, but there was something he couldn't put his finger on, the taste, it tasted like a sapphire crumpet but there was something more, or less.

Then he figured it out, it tasted like someone had added an alchemical concoction of Dreamer Weave, then the realisation hit him that he had just been drugged. He dropped the crumpet and tried to move but he suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground and felt his head lightening he felt strangely good, so warm…

"Ugh…" Spike felt the world come into focus, his head felt as if a cart filled with anvils had landed on it.

He started to get a good look around; the room he now occupied was a very well covered basement that had been converted into a dungeon/bedroom. It was dimly lit, there was a chandelier on the ceiling but it seemed no one had bothered to turn it on; well considering the mood it would probably ruin it for them.

The walls he observed were covered in velvet fabric and drapes that had a lighter satin purple, the room looked neat but the intention for its creation was still obvious, the number of tables with chains and rocking cow chairs seemed to be rather reveal the intention of who might want to do something to him, also the large sign saying "Happy Maturity Day Spike" gave anything away he was about to get into some serious heat.

Then the tapping of hooves on the cold marble floor drew his attention to a few shadows approaching, he could make out the first mare's figure. She was wearing a latex strapped bra with cups of velvet cushioning they seemed to amplify her bust, she also had a latex panties held by string, two long stockings that hugged her legs tightly and the last detail being the fire gem that she had on her neck. The mare stepped forwards into visible range, but he already knew who this was, the gem stone was a dead giveaway and the fact that she didn't cover her cutie mark or face was easy for him to take a guess.

"Oh Spikey Wikey, how do you feel?" She asked sweetly.

"Like a pair of buffalo crushed my head." He replied shaking his head to see her.

Rarity kind of rolled her eyes.  
"Sweetie for the love of Celestia you need to be careful with Spike, why didn't you bring him through the lift?" She asked to the smallest shadow.

"Hey what was I supposed to do? Twilight was getting back from the library and I had to improvise, and I dragged him down the stairs, it's amazing I managed that in half an hour, he weighs a ton!" She defended.

"Well great your just wrecked the mood for me." Twilight said stepping out of the shadows with a disappointed look. She was wearing a purple nightgown which was see through, letting Spike see the various spots of her body he usually never saw when they were together, she had a rather scanty pair of stockings and see through panties, her bra only held her breasts up rather than covered them completely.

The lights in the room turned on as Sweetie hit the switch, she was dressed in her underwear she had also joined for the festivities, and she was about 17 being able to finally get on with Spike, considering that they were familiar with each other years ago, their relationship never got off. For Spike this was the reunion of all the mares he was currently close to aside from the others.

Sweetie puffed her face with annoyance that their surprise got ruined, but they turned back to Spike to continue on with their special plans.  
"Resuming what has occurred we couldn't avoid the mishaps with the stairs Spike, but we should probably cut to the chase." Rarity smiled.

"What would that be?" He asked nervously.

"Oh come on Spike, me and Rarity and Sweetie have been with you since you were still a baby, now you're a drake, you'll soon be choosing mates, not to mention dating, we've seen you eyeing everyone, Rainbow Dash herself said that you had an air of likeableness, and so did Fluttershy and Applejack." Twilight said slyly as she ran her hands around his bare chest.

"Umm, did they? I thought Fluttershy commented on my ability to move all of the bird seeds and dishes over the place, and Rainbow only said she was impressed with my speed at running because she threatened to hit me with a lighting cloud. And Applejack only got me to help her in the barn until she dropped a crate filled with horseshoes on my head, and trust me those steel tipped horseshoes are heavy." He replied with a painful reminder to add to the stairs.

"Really?" Twilight said in confusion.

"Well back to the point, whatever they may or may not have said, your still going to start going around for some mares, and that's why we're here, we don't want to lose you to just any mares, and you've never enjoyed the company of any girls in your time with Twilight." Rarity remarked carefully stepping around the young drake.

"So we're going to do something special just for you, we're going to teach you how to please a mare, when you get the chance, you'll enjoy it for sure." She said seductively pulling closer to Spike.

If there was any more of a need to be having an erection, it would probably be now for Spike, he felt the urge to cling closer to Rarity and Twilight, the feeling of lust was rather overwhelming for him, as much as he put up a wall of dialogue from nervousness he wanted them.  
"So shall we begin?" Twilight asked as she stepped over him with her arms and pressed her breasts to his chest."

"Umm yes?" He said hopefully.

Twilight and Rarity had both the largest grins as they began to undress, Twilight removed her nightgown to allow easy access to her breasts, and Rarity pulled her bra off revealing the large pair of breasts she had kept tucked away. For Twilight her perfect C cup breasts bulged forwards, their round shape looked tender to him and her nipples a lighter shade than her breasts. Rarity's breasts were bigger by a margin, they held such a perfect shape as well, but had a certain gait that he could notice that drew him into her, those perfect breasts tipped off by the pure pinks of her nipples, it made him drool.

"GRR… Well what am I chopped liver?" Sweetie asked no one.

The trio ignored her and continued Rarity began with a subtle kiss to Spike's lips.  
"It's been so long since our last kiss." She said as she pressed her lips against his.

Twilight joined in sticking her tongue into his mouth.  
"Spike you've always been loyal, and now I get to pay that debt off, you'll be mine for tonight."

They both smoothed their hands across his body and in unison drew their attention downwards, Spike felt the excitement rushing through him, he'd never had been intimate with any mare in his life, except that one time with Sweetie, but as mentioned their relationship crashed before it got off the ground.

Twilight and Rarity got to his dragon skin, the concealing point of his member, they peeled it carefully open as they continued to caress his body with their hands, there was enough peeled back that the large member punctured though allowing the two to finally grasp it.  
"So large, I never thought dragons could grow so quickly…" Rarity commented as she began to kiss it.

"Well I'm not surprised; this is what I expected from my dear Spike." Twilight said as he rubbed.

Spike's attention was being drawn to what the two were doing with his member, he couldn't possibly imagine a better feeling, and the ecstasy from this was maddening. Twilight was the first bringing her breasts to cover the large member she began to rub it in and between her cushiony pillows, and then Rarity followed pressing against Twilight's breasts, they were going to share his member between them.

They both rubbed and caressed his dragon member in a cohesive pattern in time with their gentle licking and sucking, it felt good to him, he couldn't get them out of his head, after what seemed like an hour he finally reached his climax, panting and sweating he released his load over the two. The white semen gushed out over their faces, Twilight took mouthfuls and let the rest drip off of her face, and Rarity seemed to enjoy the warmth of it as it ran along her mouth.  
"Oh that felt great…"

"Spike what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

Spike quickly realised that he was holding her book and carefully turned around and dropped it behind him and replied.  
"Oh hi Twilight, I was just about to start packing up the room, I thought that it would be easier to start up here since you know, having to go all the way back down stairs and here again." He said hiding his nervousness at the fact that he just read her sexually explicit story.

"Well don't Spike, you should know better than to be peeking around through my books in the morning, and I've told you a dozen times it's not a good idea. 'Yawn', what's the time?" She asked with frazzled hair.

He looked at the table clock. "Umm, eight thirty in the morning." He replied.

"It's already past eight? Oh no, I was supposed to meet Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres half an hour ago." She began to rush.

Spike decided to go and do the other chores and leave the fact that he just peeked into the private life of his adoptive sister who viewed him as more, if not fanaticised him in such a fashion. Twilight hurrying about getting her bearings got dressed in a flash; she rummaged through her clothes deciding upon whether or not to wear her summer dress or a spring stroller or something rather more practical.

She got into a short skirt and blouse and attached a pair of magical bracelets for today, AJ had planned on some hands on work with the apple orchard for the Solar Solstice coming up during the month, there was to be a great holiday for everyone especially Twilight who had heard that Princess Celestia was coming to visit the town with Luna.

She picked up a few books and one of her personal books a pen and then got downstairs to see Spike preparing breakfast, a few bits of daisy and toast with butter and apple juice; she chomped down on the breakfast while Spike made another for himself. Spike seemed to be rather shy this morning now that Twilight had noticed, he didn't want to be in view of her and he did rush off as she came down the stairs, maybe it was her, but he had something to hide.

Well she couldn't find out now, she was going really run late if she didn't get to Sweet Apple Acres soon, she wolfed down her meal and thanked Spike before running out the doorway in a flash. She took a moment to breathe in the morning air which smelled like cupcakes and pancakes, which meant that Pinkie was awake and running.

She prepared a quick teleportation spell for herself, she'd get to the farm within minutes, after a quick summoning of magic she blasted herself through magic and felt as she arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, she checked her wrist watch which indicated that she had moved about 200 meters in 4 minutes, thank goodness for magical transportation, but that did cost her a bit of magic, she'd have to be careful about spending more energy.

She turned around to see that the farm was about a few more meters away, and it sounded like the Apple family was busy bucking the trees away. She hurried over to the barn to see the family going about with their preparation, large vats of apple juice churning away, the vats were installed not too long ago by a nice pair of engineers from Canterlot.

The vats weren't powered by much aside from a bit of water and wind power, at least that what the engineer named Duncan said, the condenser would prove useful in large scale manufacturing of apple juice and products. The Apple family was somewhat sceptical since their last run in with engineers was the unicorn twins Flim and Flam.

But this machine didn't seem to take the hard work away completely but the process of draining and condensing was rather bothersome and the holiday approaching fast they couldn't keep up with the demands, so Twilight got into contact with the group known as Tekkit Industries they said they'd fix anything with a simple mechanical solution.

Twilight entered into the barn and greeted Applejack who was busy organising some planned teams of Ponyville members to go and bring in more apples, it was the only time that anyone from Ponyville could come down to help out, it was a rush to get ready for the celebrations, of course Applejack had the utmost confidence that they'd get ahead of the deadline.

Applejack greeted her friend jovially.  
"Twilight, what took yah this morning?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Not much, Spike decided to keep me asleep for a while longer, I caught him rummaging through my personal work, I do wonder if his curiosity would get him into trouble." She replied with a dismissive sigh.

"Well at least you're here and that's all that matters sugarcube, we're a bit ahead of schedule." She pointed to the large vats with their condensers full.

"That's great to hear! This means more time for other things, has Pinkie told you about the Summer Solstice DJ competition yet?" She asked.

"DJ? Yah mean Vinyl?" She asked.

"Not just her, I've got word from her that there's a whole group of DJs and singers coming to town, Wooden Toaster, Mic Microphone, and The Living Tombstone." She felt said excitedly.

"Wait where did they all come from?" Applejack asked.

"No idea, but Pinkie said that they'll be in attendance for the party, the only thing is that she never mentioned what their actual names are, from what I could tell they had a mix of names. But their aliases work just as well." She replied.

"Well hopefully they're as good as you make em sound; the Solstice is one heck of a holiday." She said expectantly.

"Well I'm sure they'll deliver, as for us, if we're ahead of schedule, could you at least summarize how far you've gotten?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, but that'll take a while." AJ replied.

"No worries I've to time to spare." She shrugged.

XXXXX

Spike was hoping that Twilight would have left in a hurry, since he had gotten rather stiff; he knew that it would make it awfully suspicious to be suddenly erect while Twilight was there; he had to suppress having her seeing his thing in the room. With her gone, he felt relieved, but also nervous, the fact that he just stumbled onto the fact that Twilight not only fantasized about him, she really sounded like she wanted to actually do him.

Now that was a very concerning to him at least, the few dirty things did cross his mind, not to mention having to read on many books on sexual orientation and biology had left him well versed in knowing what to do… panic. But he didn't panic, that'd be silly, panicking over falling in love with his older adopted family member was rather silly, she was a studious mare, maybe it was just years of never having anyone aside from him as a companion.

That didn't make him feel better, he thought things through.  
'Maybe I should go and ask her how she feels about me? I mean come on she couldn't really want to do it with me now could she?' He felt rather unassured that this would end well for him, he had some doubts that this would end well for him, but that might just be him being pessimistic about the whole thing.

He went about thinking about what he should do next, there was a lot for him to consider and the fact that he still had the princesses to speak to about help, he might just check by messaging her from here, he planned to speak to her as soon as possible, maybe she might be able to help him resolve this issue with Twilight's fetishes.

He got back into room to find it was still as messy as yesterday, he also noticed that Twilight had picked out one of the books from the pile and left in a hurry, he decided to go and pick through it. He found the 6 coloured ones of her friends, he felt rather guilty going through any more of them, he had the feeling that he wouldn't want to go through.

But his curiosity was killing him; there was a lot to know about Twilight and how far she was into this desire of romancing her friends, of course there was the fact that there were feelings between all of them, being friends and all for years now, Spike could tell there was something between them. He just hoped that it wouldn't end up like that book, well maybe, he had to admit Twilight's fantasises would probably appeal to some people, and maybe not.

He first needed to ask someone about this whole thing and the first person he'd speak to was Twilight but seeing as she was out of the picture, he needed another person who had equal listening skills, maybe Zecora? Nah she'd riddle his brains with rhymes all day, and the last thing he needed was to be baffled by her speech for the next hour trying to decipher what she had said to him.

There was Rarity, but the last thing he needed to do was fill her head with images of her blow jobbing him from that book, that'll get her in a really awkward knot. So there was still Applejack, although she might have reservations about speaking of people's sexuality, and then there was Rainbow she might just laugh it off and run like the wind. Fluttershy was probably the last person he'd need to speak to about this, and then there was Pinkie Pie, and she was chaotic as heck so that was not a good idea, he had no idea if this would spread through the town in minutes or seconds.

Now that he thought about it, there were psychiatrists in Ponyville, but the Doctor may not be the best source of advice, he did have the habit of running away a lot of the time when faced with an awkward question. There was still one person he could talk to, she wasn't the best at counselling, but she had experience with ponies, young ones at that.

Spike got the room tidied up in about an hour and prepared to get going, he decided to pick out one book and go into the copy room, the library had been upgraded a little, especially with that new photocopier, it wasn't something he trusted, but at least it got the copies out in a flash than having to go to the printing store and paying 2 silver for every piece of paper.

He printed out a whole section of his own book, the one with him and Rarity and such, he really didn't know what he just read, but he knew that it involved him and a lot of raunchy images. He hid the copy in a small bag and headed off to see Cherilee, she was finishing class soon enough. He hurried out the library and to the school house unaware of what was coming…

XXXXX

Pinkie Pie was busy in the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner preparing the meals and treats for the upcoming celebration, she had her hands of the last of the ingredients for the Cakes special treat, the Summer Supreme, she had been waiting for this chance to taste it since she heard about it 3 years earlier, the Summer Supreme was always used during the Summer Solstice when it came around, but that was in other towns and never in Ponyville at least not in the past 20 years, so this was a rare opportunity for her.

As she hummed away and prepared to bake the cake, she felt something, something big, she began to jiggle around and twitch.  
"OH BOY THIS ISN'T GOOD!" She began to shake out.

XXXXX

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight had gone through the planned schedule and Applejack and family had gone through everything with attention to detail, all of the plans were definitely ahead of schedule, Twilight had still some time to spare, so she decided to stick around for some brunch. She'd then head off to see Rarity for the Summer Sonata dresses, she had planned on this for over a month and had begged Twilight to come and get herself measured for the celebration.

It was also the time she dropped off some notes to Rarity about the 'book' she was writing, Rarity was always a modest reader and she always loved the details of Twilight's writings…  
"Hey there Sugarcube, thirsty?" Applejack asked.

Twilight was startled for a moment almost dropping the book she had in her lap and replied.  
"Uh yeah, I guess I feel a little dry."

Applejack pushed some apple cider across to her and headed back into the house to get something from the kitchen, Big Mac was busy trying to help Granny Smith with some apples so they'd keep AJ busy for a while. She quickly marked her spot on the book and then began to sip her drink, she'd be out of here soon enough, she only wondered why it felt like something bad was going to happen…

XXXXX

That's all I can do for this chapter of the fic, hope you guys enjoy it because it's the first time I've decided to go and try mature. BTW, if you hadn't realised, my audience target was focused on the fanbase with a light amount of satire comedy and more of joke on the clop-fics, you should have realised this by now.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2: Getting Warmer!

XXXXX

Spike approached the school house as the fillies and colts exited the building, many were chatting, gossiping, laughing and jostling around. The new children mumbling about their first time there, kids from other grades crowding about in the playground, he couldn't however see the mischievous three fillies, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, just their name made his spines tingle with fear.

Their previous incident with him resulted in many mishap adventures and accidents, mainly the one where they tied him to a rock and poured honey on him to catch a bear and get their bear hunting cutie marks, of course the plot failed and then he almost got turned into a neat grizzly snack for the lumbering beast of Everfree Caves named Harry, which ironically was once stated by Fluttershy to be a very nice bear, but hungry.

And then all those other ideas and crazy plans to get their cutie marks which put him into terminal risk almost ninety percent of the time. Not to mention that one incident that got them three into so much trouble with Manehatten Newspaper about the Smutty Mark Crusaders that hit headlines around all of Equestria with ponies raising eyebrows across the board, while others raged in public at their actions.

The three fillies were now in their early teens and going, Applebloom being the most technical of the three was planning to go to engineering at Ponyville University with a scholarship, Sweetie Belle wanted to go into singing and planned to enrol in the arts and drama, Scootaloo was hoping to become a sports mare and join the Senior Speedsters through college.

From what Spike had learnt they were all pretty much happy with their lives, including the fact that they had their cutie marks, Applebloom having her half apple with a flower background, and Sweetie Belle having her note and bells cutie mark for her amazing singing talent, Scootaloo had her three coloured feather cutie mark for her determination for speed and skill in flight.

The three girls had come a long way and they did plan ahead, they didn't want their legacy to fade, and with Scootaloo's help, the three made the new Cutie Mark Crusaders, the girls didn't want to have their legacy forgotten especially since a year ago; when they all received their cutie marks, it was a day that they'd never forget.

The new Crusaders were a band of 9 new fillies and their numbers were growing, ever since the town had gotten upgraded with the whole receiving expansions, Ponyville School House had pretty much expanded with the ponies, Cheerilee had many new faces to greet and her fellow faculty add to that.

For Spike this was pretty motivational, the town was changing ever so slightly, with resounding effects and it seemed pretty swell at least he hoped. For the Crusaders had a rather deep relationship, and if they wanted to reach their dreams, well they might end up splitting up. Applebloom may have planned to join the others in University, but there was the obligation to the apple family. Sweetie Belle wanted to learn from the best on signing, but the school for gifted singers was located in Neighton across the Prancing Ocean, or she could go to the Silver Tongue School for the Gifted. And then there was Scootaloo, her dreams of going to join Rainbow Dash as a senior flier would leave her friends in Ponyville, which made her rather nervous about the whole thing.

Spike could understand that all of them had plans and each of them had been with each other since the beginning, and now that they were faced with ending that wonderful relationship, well it didn't make it easy on them. But Spike had a feeling that they were rather involved between each other more than just companions, but that was just his take on them. He was probably wrong, or it might have been the story floating about in his head.

The incident with the Smutty Mark Crusaders was about their previous attempt with newspaper, but there was some truth to it besides being a smear campaign launched by Diamond Tiara who also happened to be a closet filly fooler with Silverspoon, half of Equestria heard about that, especially since the Cutie Mark Crusaders had done it to get back at them.

Well wether the Cutie Mark Crusaders would ever fall apart was up to them, but at least their work won't be forgotten any time soon, he heard that they choose a new leader from a the band of fillies leading it. And also there were plans for getting colts into the group, but Celestia knows that Scootaloo was against the notion as was Applebloom it was started by the fillies of course, now why would colts want to go into it?

Spike entered through the hallways and through the new wings of the school, he was searching for what room Cheerilee was in, since she did have a class she was probably still in her classroom finishing up some paper work. He passed into the biology labs that had been built and then heard something; there was muffled bumping coming from a janitor's closet between the classrooms.

He decided to listen to the door.  
"Mopey… you feel so GOOD!"

"I aim to please… 'Thump'" Spike jumped back as the couple rigorously engaged in their activities. He still couldn't get the image of his own written sexual scenario playing out again. He didn't shiver but felt aroused in some psychological fashion, he always wondered what sex would be like, then again he'd probably save that for one mare he loved, and he didn't need a feather flipping book to tell him about relationships and sex.

He finally located Cheerilee on a wall roster of all teachers in the school, he headed to the classroom only to find it was locked, he didn't knock, and then he heard something. The sounds of moaning?  
"Oh Twilight… why couldn't this be real?" There was the odd slippery sloshing noise and further moans and then a while later a huge sigh of relief. Spike was listening to all that had been said, and now he really wished he was old enough to wear more clothes. From what he just heard would probably have sent every colt in range of the school house going for Cheerilee.

He knocked on the door of the classroom and heard an abrupt crash before a panicked response.  
"Umm I'll be there in a second, please don't open the door!"

Spike waited about a minute before Cheerilee opened the door, she was sweaty to say the least, her mane was matted to one side and her face was burning red, she looked as if she had been in a sauna in her clothes. She had her usual white blouse with her purple vest, her black skirt was hastily messed, with a rather obvious dark spot on front, and then her pantyhose were rather soaked.

"Umm hi?" He said awkwardly.

"Spike, it's uh, nice to see you, umm what might his be about?" The sweating mare asked.

"I came by to ask you about something I found, and I thought you might be able to help me understand exactly what it is…" He replied trying to ignore the obvious heat the woman was in.

"Oh, sure…" She smiled welcomingly and motioned for him to enter into the room.

He entered behind her and took a seat across from her desk, she sat awkwardly and then straightened her mane before she began.  
"So what's this 'thing' you need help with?"

Spike pulled out the copy of Twilight's private story on him and then handed it over to her.  
"I wasn't so sure if this was her trying to make a move on me, or if she fantasized about me… it kind of got weird, for me." He finished with a shiver.

She looked at the section of the novel that Spike had given her.  
"Oh my… I never took Twilight for romancing those around her…"

"That's what I mean, well in the sense I didn't realise how much she thought of me, at least in fantasy. And beside the point, does that mean she wants me to be close to her or does she want to 'do it' with her?"

Cheerilee's face suddenly brightened at the notion and replied.  
"Umm, I don't think that she'd really take such interest with you at such an age, that'd be silly…"

He raised an eyebrow and looked unconvinced and then opened up the second chapter and began to read.

XXXXX

Chapter-3 - Secret but Fun!

Spike felt himself wake up on the mattress of the chamber, it was rather smooth, the velvet felt wonderful, and the soft diamond crystal pillows were also a nice addition. He woke up with a sore neck, his previous night of glorious intimacy was nice, and the only one problem with it was that he recalled something about alcohol and then nothing.

He felt an arm suddenly reach around his chest and then he cracked open his eyes to find a rather messy mane Twilight and Rarity sleeping on either side of him with a tired Sweetie Belle on his chest.  
"Oh buck."

"Spike, stop moving, I need your body…" Rarity mumbled.

"Spike's cold blooded Rarity, he needs sunlight." Twilight replied through her pillow.

"Oh shut up two of you." Sweetie groaned.

Spike felt as if he should say something.  
"Umm what time is it?" He asked.

Twilight looked at her wrist watch. "It's around… 9 in the morning."

He then opened his eyes and then asked.  
"Is it Tuesday?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"OH NO!" He flung himself forward so hard the Sweetie went flying into the polished wooden horse on the other side of the room and the two mares went flying, off to the sides.  
"Applejack, I'm late with helping her with apple bucking, she's going to strangle me!" He rushed as he pulled out his clothes from the nearby draw and then dressed as quickly as he could, there was also the fact that Fluttershy needed him to help move some bird cages and houses for her animals.

He had his clothes on in a record time and then before the others could even recover the drake was out the door into the main store and out in the streets. Rarity moaned.  
"Why is it always to good ones?"

Spike hurried down the path to Sweet Apple Acres picking up a quick breakfast from Derpy who happened to have been delivering some muffins around the town, she dropped a couple on him on her way back to Carrot Top's house. He reached the gates of the orchard quickly and began to come up to the porch of the house when he spotted Applejack in her work clothes sweating profusely.

He greeted her rather sheepishly.  
"Hey AJ, sorry about the timing, I was at Rarity's getting breakfast, she invited me and you know."

AJ didn't look so impressed but sighed and replied.  
"Boy, you're gonna need to do better than that to convince here me."

"Oh come on AJ, you know how Rarity can get fussy with details including cooking." He defended.

AJ did admit that Rarity was fussy, but she was also fussy on timing. She suspected that Spike had a lot more to add to that sentence, and she was also the element of honesty she could tell when people lied to her face, he wasn't telling her the whole story, but it might be a tad more private so she held off.

"Well then looks like you'll be making time sonny, I need you to help me get the apples out of the far end of the orchard by midday so let's get to it!" She said enthusiastically and pulled up her apple cart and he found two of his own.

"Oh by the way partner, your snake's showing." She pointed to his pants as she walked ahead.

Spike noticed the open fly and zipped it back up as quickly as possible, blushing at the thought of how many mares might have seen his 'snake'.

Spike had significant amount of strength so it was possible for him to carry a larger load than most ponies, and also being able to lift move more than one cart at a time, of course he had his stamina limits, but he's been practicing with AJ since he asked to get a job from her, she needed the extra help with getting things around town and the orchard.

They reached the east end of the orchard where the various red and green apple trees were, they had all seasoned well, and Spike could feel his stomach grumble lowly, he wished he didn't rush breakfast.  
"Okay partner let's get to work, you take this row first I'll take the next row, and we shift around each time, no mishaps."

"Right AJ!" He replied enthusiastically.

It didn't take long, all they had to do was get the apples into the baskets by shaking the trees, he kicked his way through most of the trees in about half the time it took AJ, but AJ had still a lot more experience with apple bucking and still managed to keep her strength up longer than any normal farmer could.

One leg and then another leg, he followed through and by midday they had filled the three carts and had moved them back and forth between the edges to the farm 4 times, AJ was severely tired and Spike was feeling the burn. But he wasn't out yet, AJ was also tired, but she was on her feet still, she smiled.  
"Well looks like a new record, we bucked through 12 rows in the past 3 hours I'd say, fine work." She replied before finally laying down on a haystack.

Spike followed suit and dropped forward onto a nearby pile, he felt rather happy his mind had forgotten about yesterday, but something still bugged at him, he noticed how AJ's form was, she had a womanly figure toned nicely, it wasn't overly muscled, she was balanced enough that her feminie figure remained apparent.

There was also the notable perk of her chest under her clothes, the sweat soaking her thin red and white checker work shirt, it was tied in a knot in the middle and her bra was also a thin lace, her shorts had shrunk slightly since the morning, probably from the sweat, or his imagination, the tightness was making her figure so tempting.

His face burned and his eye twitched slightly he felt the urge to go and grab onto her, but that would be sort of violating the trust the two had built, and not to mention he might get spotted by Big Mac, if anything happened he'd kick the living stuffing out of him. Not to mention Applebloom and Granny Smith.

AJ turned over to see him blushing and then he turned away and then felt rather awkward.  
She teased him.  
"How's the view?"

He felt his cheeks burn, and he replied.  
"It's nice."

She crawled over to him; she put herself a few feet from him, and then asked.  
"I know you lied to me earlier Spike."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" He grinned sheepishly.

She raised an eyebrow and he got the message.  
"Okay, I didn't tell you what happened because it was private. And also Twilight and Rarity don't need this to get out and around." He finally said with a sigh of resignation.

"Now come on Spike, you show up in a mess having your tongue hanging out and smelling like lilac and lavender as if you rode your way through a darn field of flowers." She inquired.

Now that he realised it, he did smell awfully like lavender and lilac which he should have remembered from last night, now he just felt silly.  
"As I've said, things are personal…"

"Like sleeping with Twilight and Rarity?" She poked.

Now he felt as if his face would catch fire and send them both to Celestia in a bundle.  
"Umm, no?" He replied awkwardly.

She finally had enough and then before he knew it she was on top of him, and smiling as she whiffed his scent.  
"As I figured."

He found himself in one heck of a knot, she was on top of him, sitting on his lap and pinning her arms around him.  
"Okay I might have slept with them, but I swear it's not like I slept with them."

She put her face to his and then said.  
"Oh really?"

Her scent was making him nervous in the bodily sense; the hard day's work had made her odour irresistible, as if she was in heat, he couldn't help that his instincts were starting to make their move through his body. He knew what happened the last time he had let his instincts take over, his greed made him go made with hoarding and wanted everything, including rarity.

But he also knew that there were other sides to just his greed, his anger had also its own effect, and then there was his lust, which made him absolutely horny, which is sort of what happened last night, but it was sort of what was happening again. Two of the same thing isn't a good thing, especially if he was in his teens.

But of course, ponies don't know about it till it's too late. His senses took over and he couldn't help it, he grabbed AJ by the arms and then pushed her onto her back in the hay, he was now on top of her smiling hungrily.  
"You smell good."

"Umm…" She couldn't get a chance before he snaked his tongue out and into her mouth.

AJ blushed and tried to breathe as he kissed her. Retracting his tongue AJ could breathe and then felt the tongue moving down her neck, he was caressing her body with his tongue, now why did it feel as if he was molesting her? He got to her shirt and bra; his tongue had amazing strength and flexibility as it untied her shirt and pulled off her bra.

"Spike, ah-." She couldn't even protest as he pushed down on her chest and snaked his tongue onto her breasts.

"Tasty." He muffled as he squeezed her breasts.

She couldn't help but moan as he continued his assault on her body; she couldn't believe that he was such a skilled lover. Not to mention she recalled that one time he almost kissed her, if he had done it then she might have never regretted it. He didn't need to hold her down with his arms and moved them to aid in caressing Applejack.

He pulled his tongue back and let his hands deal with her breasts for a bit more, AJ moaned at the feeling of stimulation, Spike didn't waste any time taking in as much of her scent as he could, and when AJ laid back he took his chance. He gripped the side of her denim shorts and pulled down, the shorts came off and he found himself starting at her somewhat soaked underwear.

"Spike, wait…" She softly protested, but she wasn't heard as Spike licked in between her thighs.

She let out a moan of absolute ecstasy; it felt like she was burning in her g-spot. Spike continued to assault her with his tongue a feeling which made her burn with warmth, it made him ever more aroused. Of course at this point in time, his mind was only consumed with mating. Spike's lust had taken control and disregarded everything else in his mind.

He finally pulled off AJ's underwear, and he was faced with the glistening sex of the mare, he couldn't help himself but to savour the moment as he prepared to love the living heck out of AJ, of course somewhere in his mind he could probably hear the sounds of the loyal Spike going crazy that he'd even think about going after another mare, but his lust didn't care.

"Give it all ya got ya big gecko." AJ managed to croak out.

He happily obliged and plunged his face first into her heated crotch, the smell of AJ's slit made his nose go absolutely crazy, he didn't know whether or not to just plunge his drake member into her or just suck out her juices with his tongue, he decided to do both and started with his tongue, he entered with his tip and heard AJ moan loudly.

"Ah, that's the spot…" She shivered.

He pushed his tongue further and further until it could caress the walls of her sex, AJ took it upon herself to wrap her legs around his head and grab his spike scale to try and ride the face of the drake.  
"Bad choice." She smiled tiredly and began to suffocate the drake in between her legs.

But Spike didn't care, his lust still drove him, and also his lungs were much sturdier than a pony's he could out last nearly 3 ponies in terms of holding his breath, so he could take his time getting AJ off of his head. But he focused back to her sex, he plunged his tongue faster and faster. The sounds of wet slicking made it apparent that-.

Wait a moment… that's not part of the story!

XXXXX

Spike lifted the book to see that Cheerilee was busy masturbating on the other side of the desk; she wasn't even bothering to pay attention to him and was just slicking herself away. He felt a drop of sweat going on the side of his face and he face palmed.  
"Why do I even bother…?" He muttered to himself.

It was also then that the window nearby a filly with a white coat shouted.  
"Oh come on!"

The shout got the attention of both of them, and made Cheerilee suddenly jump back and under her desk and state in surprise.  
"Sweetie Belle?

"Ah now look what you got us into!" Applebloom appeared.

And then Scootaloo appeared next to her with a flush of embarrassment.  
"I got wet."

They all looked at her, and then she restated.  
"I mean my shorts got wet from sitting here for the past hour…"

They didn't look convinced, with Sweetie Belle saying.  
"Smooth, real smooth Scoot."

Spike then sighed again.  
"I'm getting out of here."

Cheerilee inquired.  
"Can I keep this copy?" She held the copy up.

"Sure, I don't think I can really give it to anyone since it's got your juice on it." He pointed at the soaked pages.

Cheerilee smiled sheepishly and put the pages away. Spike then proceeded to exit the room and head away from the school house as quickly as possible, he felt like he was going to smash his head against a wall at the rate of things. If Cheerilee was busy in heat, then any other pony probably would anyway.

But then he came up with an idea, AJ, he knew that this wasn't going to be the nicest thing he ever read to her, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the mare was also into this, but then again this was Applejack, honest and respectful, it's not like she had anything really horny to hide from him right? He got on the road to Sweet Apple Acres thinking how he would break this to her, from what he could tell she was either A, going to never let him go near her again, or B she'd hump him then and there.

It took him a while to get across Ponyville, while he did he noticed a lot of ponies preparing for the celebration early, it looked like banners and streamers were the first things to be going up, not to mention the large sign for Celestia. And then there was the big carnival events being prepared, he noticed that Doctor from before. He was busy with Derpy getting muffins at a stand, the flat kind of muffins while Derpy protested at the food.

Then there was Twist getting sweets from Candy Pack who was pulling along a large case of candied apples and such from Sweet Apple Acres, and then there was Big Mac who was busy hauling in the wood for the stands, and also the large metal poles for the gazebo about to go up in the week. Also there was the group of mares he recognised as the flower Trio with Carrot Top getting their dresses ready.

It was a festive event, and everyone was excited considering it only happens every four or so years, it wasn't a very common event, and also it was said it had something to do with Celestia being in heat, but then again it might as well be her birthday, considering she never has one. And also with Luna around, they both probably get the same sort of celebration anyway.

Spike managed to get to the outskirts of town in a matter of minutes, he was almost at Sweet Apple Acres when he noted that Twilight was also supposed to be at the farm as well, he thought about turning around. But then he noticed a small dust cloud, someone was on their way from the farm; he quickly dived to the side of the road into a ditch as a carriage passed by.

He glanced at it and realised it was Rarity's own carriage, that must have been Twilight and Rarity heading away, that meant that AJ was probably finishing work at the farm, good thing too, saves him the trouble of looking for her in the field, he hurried along and reached the farm. He was at the porch when he noticed AJ walking out of the barn with the last of her apple baskets and loading them into crates.

She was sweaty just like the in the story, and she was also wearing rather skimpy looking clothes, which made Spike nervous, he didn't need to be reminded of the sex story, that was the last thing he needed at the moment and teasing in his own head the fact that he actually did have a sex drive didn't make it any easier.

"Hey AJ." He stated as he approached.

"Oh, hey there Spike, I just finished work, what brings you out to the farm?" She asked.

"Umm I need to talk with you in private." He said nervously.

"Well okay, but what's this about?" She inquired.

"Umm, something about a novel that Twilight's been working on, and it's kinda got me confused, let's just say very confused." He said uncertainly.

They both headed inside and to the living room, he took a seat across from her and she took her own seat on a single cotton chair. He could see he stretch back as she sat and he glimpsed her crotch which made his body shiver in excitement; he suppressed it and then started.  
"Well you might want to look at this…"

He handed over the book, she eyed it suspiciously and then she began to read it, for about 5 minutes AJ sat there and didn't say a word, but as she flipped through the pages and into the second chapter and then the third and then the fourth she looked at him, and asked.  
"Wait you want me to buck you?"

XXXXX

Elsewhere…

Rarity and Twilight headed back to Ponyville, Rarity had her new dress selection out for Twilight including a few she wanted specifically for night time, she had a great plan for the night, including one for AJ, she wished to see them ASAP. As for Celestia, Rarity had prepared a private set for Celestia and Luna it would look fabulous on the princesses and she wanted Twilight to see them.

There was also the notable little detail about the celebration gifts, Twilight's gifts would be a private collection of her novels, and also she planned to publicize the novels themselves around, of course with consent from her friends, and it was a bit awkward, at least for AJ, there was a bit of a flair going on between all of them, but AJ didn't openly say anything about her relationships.

And then there was Fluttershy, who was obviously shy about the whole thing, and then there was RD who liked to keep her rep safe, but this was coming from Twilight so it might be okay with her, she wasn't a really shy mare, but she wanted trust from the others. And of course there was Spike who she had to speak to about her own personal view of him. She just hoped he didn't react badly to what she wrote about him, it was simply a romantic fantasy, not literally interpreted for the actual Spike.

But somehow she felt as if catastrophe was just around the corner.  
"STOP!" A pink ball of energy stated jumping in front of the carriage.

Rarity hit the brakes of the steam car and they almost flew out the window.  
"Pinkie Pie, what do you think you're doing jumping in front of a moving vehicle?"

"Something bad, very bad, something well, not bad in the sense of disaster, but more like shipping wise bad, and I mean it's gonna be a dozy!" She replied.

XXXXX

AN: I'm done for the night, I cannot stay away much longer, here's you guys a romantic comedy, one of which I might have to spend much more time on. Also why it is that Corruption of Harmony had taken such a dive? It's barely gotten one chapter, and sure it's dark, but it's not meant to be severely cupcake like…

Some other stories are getting more updates, and also I've run out of material for this story already, this had been sitting on the shelf for the past 2 months, and I've only gotten back to finishing it now.  
Also who wants for me to include other characters? And how far do you want me to take this story?


	3. Chapter 3

CH3: A bundle of happiness, or not.

XXXXX

(Please note that I have broken speech points across the area, I wanted to test out trying to do AJ's southern accent I wasn't sure on how to nail it right it's sort of left me annoyed on having to redo all of the speech for AJ and I decided to ignore it for now. If anyone would like to edit that for me, then I'll repost their version."

XXXXX

Spike looked at Applejack with the most absolutely shocked face; he probably had his jaw on the ground from just what she had just asked him, he wasn't sure if she was joking or if she was dead serious, considering everything. She looked at him with the same face she had when she asked him, and she didn't break it yet…

Spike's brain finally got back into gear when he heard the chime of the Apple family grandfather clock, it was past 4 in the afternoon, and sundown wasn't till 6, he had to get home soon. He clapped his jaw back up and then smiled nervously. He eked out a response.  
"Umm, I don't know?" He replied nervously.

Her expression changed, and she made a smug face.  
"Ah knew you wanted liked my flanks."

He blushed furiously and his façade collapsed as he responded rapidly.  
"I think I need to get going."

He got up faster than he registered and was about to head out the door when he felt AJ grab his shoulder.  
"Hold it partner, ah know that was probably not the best thing to do, but I'm not surprised in the least that Twi's being getting interested in us."

Spike turned to face AJ who went to a rather bemused look as she explained.  
"Okay, so what's with the ride me attitude?" Spike asked.

It caught AJ a little off guard or so he suspected, she scratched her head and tried to explain it in the best way possible.  
"Spike, ya know that most of the Apple family originated in Ponyville right?"

"Yeah…" He said not sure at what AJ was entirely getting at.

"Well, ya've seen our family, it's huge, as in more than 6 or so families put together, not ta mention our cousins and relatives." She suggested with a raised eyebrow.

There was a thought, if most of the Apple family originated in Ponyville, then. It struck him, the Apple family was massive, and from nearly 60 or so years ago, it was founded here in Ponyville, well it was an era that ponies enjoyed large birth rates, and still somewhat do now. But if AJ suggested what he was thinking.

"Your family had a lot of sex?" He asked with a perplexed look.

"Finally ya got it in yer head." She smiled, and corrected him. "Well at least at the sex part."

Spike couldn't imagine how many generations it had been since the majority of the Apple family had ever lived in Equestria, but it mustn't have been very long ago. AJ had to explain her family's slightly private history.  
"The population boom came with Annie Smith, you know Granny, and she was an adventurer in her time, going about making trouble and enjoying everything a mare of her calibre was able to, no restrictions. And eventually she settled down, after some certain private adventures with some of her friends. No one goes into that part of our family line, but it was when many of our grandparents were around, and of course no one actually refers to Granny as great Granny Smith, considering how old she really is, it seemed sort of rude. Granny's adventures ended and her children took her place, and they built up our family over time, my dad and mum came around at the time when we were mostly in Ponyville, and then we sort of splintered. So now all that's left to take care of most of the remaining family in Ponyville is me, Big Mac, Applebloom and well Great Grandma Smith."

"Jeez for a woman in her eighties she's still surprisingly capable." Spike commented.

"Yeah, she's sorta the one that never goes down." AJ smiled at the thought.

"Well, if your family history is sexually active, then why tell me?" Spike asked.

"Well of course you're not the only one who knows that little secret." AJ said nonchalantly.

"Let me guess Twilight learnt about it and so did the others?" Spike asked.

"Well yeah, Twilight asked a while back, Fluttershy and I were good friends, RD only heard about it from Fluttershy, and Rarity and I knew each other for a while as well, Pinkie's known about it before even knew she existed, and a few other ponies in town, it's really not that big secret, but its rather kept quiet. As for you, I'd take it that you're more surprised?" She replied.

"A bit, I knew you had a large family, I just thought you had one at the start, guess that sort of makes sense." Spike stated.

"Great, now I wanted to ask yah, but how about we have our own private adventure?" She asked slyly.

His eye twitched and he didn't know whether or not to say yes, or scream and bolt out of the house yelling nope. He was still baffled.  
"Isn't this a little sudden?"

"That I admit, but come on Spike, you and I know each other, ever since you came to Ponyville I feel yer eyes trying to undress me, but not like all those other fellas around, they're in it for the ride, but something tells me your different." She grinned.

The thought struck him, was she teasing him? Was she making fun of him? Or was she trying to actually bunk with him.  
"What's with you today AJ, one moment your listening and then next, you're trying to ride me like a bull at the county fair." He stated in confusion.

And then she broke the lusty façade and sighed.  
"Yer finally getting it lover boy."

"What?" His jaw dropped.

"I was teasing ye because you don't know much about women. Firstly I just answered your earlier question, was Twilight interested in ya? Maybe, I can't tell, you need to ask her yourself, and the other thing was why the stories? Just try and think for yourself." She finally explained.

Well it made sense, he was taught a very valuable lesson on how to approach this gently without causing himself to panic too much, he got the message, it took AJ to hammer it in, as much as she was a farmer she was also a good honest heart and getting that to show is the one thing she's probably perfected.

"But I need to know, if you and I you know became intimate, you'd think nothing less about me?" Spike asked.

"Spike if we ever started to bunk, you'll know when I tell you." She replied.

He went out the front door without any doubts left, it felt good to be able to be guided by AJ, and now he had to find Twilight, which she was probably at the library getting things sorted or probably ready to throw a few books at him as usual, it'd be the best time to ask. As he strolled out the door, he noticed that the afternoon was getting a bit dark.

He noticed that the weather had changed in the past hour or so, and it looked like a short downpour which wasn't so bad, he had tough scales and his body could withstand the cold. Although his clothes would probably disagree with him if they could talk, the new shirt and pants would be muddy by the time he got back.

As it slowly began to rain, he noticed that the rain's unnatural occurrence was probably due to Everfree releasing the odd cloud whenever it happened; it was an interesting little thing, if only it didn't happen at the worst of times. Spike trudged his way through the slowly increasing rain, the rain had bucketed down hard at times and then eased back.

It made his vision blurred he could barely tell how far the next tree was from one of the road signs, he probably guessed that he'd eventually find the sign leading into town, it was then he found that there was a blinding light was shined in his face. He couldn't see how far it was, not until he realised that it was coming right at him.

"Oh son of a…" He yelled before he felt the sharp screech of the brakes and the hard smack of the vehicle hit him.

XXXXX

Rarity's driving skill wasn't very good, at least in the sense she wasn't someone who knew how to drive in such hard weather, the unicorn blamed the weather for her experience in driving, of course there was that and Rarity never actually got a proper run down in bad weather, she usually avoided it most of the time.

And now with Pinkie Pie yapping about an incoming disaster that involved Spike, they had to go after him, and now they had, well it didn't end very well. Twilight tried to wipe the front of the window's with the tiny manual wiper on the dashboard. It made a rather pointless gesture to the fog that seemed to accumulate every time they took a breath.

"Rarity, why didn't you get window gloss? You do realise how dangerous it is to drive without a weather protector?" She asked annoyed.

"Well I never drive in such weather, and that gloss looks horrendous! The opaque colour and the thickness, makes it look like I smeared jelly on the front of the car!" She protested.

"Well at least try to learn a small window protection spell, it might help save lives in the future, they didn't develop a proper auto wiper for cars yet, not to mention, heater." Twilight shivered from the small venter in the middle of the dashboard.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't like my choice of cars!" Rarity huffed.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't have common sense!" She retorted.

Rarity gasped almost letting go of the wheel.  
"How dare you take that back!"

"Umm girls." Pinkie was getting worried as he tail began to violently shake.

"How can I take it back? I haven't even bought this stupid car." She retorted.

"GIRLS!" Pinkie screamed.

"What?" They both asked.

She pointed at the window.  
"Spike!"

They saw through the fog Spike who was right ahead of them, Rarity hit the brakes and swerved the car in an arc, problem with the road, inertia, and the slickness. The front wheels stopped, but the back swung about, Spike only caught the backside of the car to his chest, which was enough to knock him into a nearby ditch.

XXXXX

Spike wondered what in hell managed to catch him in the gut, the last thing he recalled was a rather loud screech and then being flung into a ditch with his chest feeling as if he had been struck by an anvil, or two. Of course that wasn't far from the reality, he was now lying down, he supposed it was probably death.

He wondered what the possibilities he's ended up in the heaven he wanted, where there were a ton of nice angel ponies, he'd be so happy if he found one with a halo as big as her breasts. Of course he might be wrong, and he'd end up in something like a hospital then he'd be happy, if only in bitter pain.

And there was the other possibility he ended back in AJs home, well if he was recovering then that'd be good too. He opened his eyes to find that he was lying in a sterile room, and then he assumed.  
'Hey I'm in a hospital, oh great.' He thought to himself.

He'd be stuck here like RD that one time, sitting there for the next month doing nothing, he'd go stir crazy, much like any other day with having to deal with packing books, and there was the odd company of Owlicious. But he's barely there unless it's late night, or afternoon, to which Spike tended to go to sleep or nap.

He grumbled at his luck, and tried to get up; it was then that he heard a voice sternly lecture him.  
"Please don't get up, your chest has suffered extensive injury, 3 fractured ribs and tissue damage isn't something I can treat on a whim. Even for a drake like physique this was a dangerous procedure." She hushed him back into bed.

He got a good look at the mare; she got his attention easily, her swaying hips would catch the attention of any colt with any brain cells, she was smoking hot. He could sense something familiar, she had a history of being the town nurse being there when he when he accidently broke his leg on the ladder down.

Nurse Redheart, the twin of Nurse Tenderheart, the hottest nurse in town alongside her sister. She had her famous crossheart cutiemark along with the best curves, she bent over to check his casts and he caught her cleavage. The top of her nurse uniform was by his standards not the most covering thing he had seen since Rarity's bikini.

He could feel a bulge in his chest as his nose bled, he would probably pass out from the sight, but Redheart would probably revive him which would just get him even harder. He smiled goofily and replied.  
"Uhhhh sure."

She smiled as she pressed her chest against him while looking at his IV. He kept staring at her cleavage.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile…

"Has he woken up yet?" AJ asked.

"Nope, he's still mumbling something about Redheart." Twilight replied as she checked his temperature.

"Does he think he's in a hospital?" Rarity asked.

"No probably he's dreaming about getting humped by Redheart in a hospital, and then the author narrating his sexual adventures in a funny fashion of his imagination while writing this. You know how normal men usually do, and then we'll have a chapter break where he'll plan some big new project and stuff." Pinkie ranted.

The others stopped paying attention after 3 seconds. And AJ went over to grab another hot towel, the best thing for Spike was to rest in bed till he woke up and have lots of heat nearby, his body needed to steam off till he awoke he was a cold blooded creature.

XXXXX

Back in Spike's head…

Redheart went out the door for a bit while he recovered, he felt his itch getting worse and he contemplated when he might get out of his cast to scratch it. As Redheart left the room she quietly shut the door behind her, he looked around for her and he then went about trying to reach and half way getting his medical shorts off Redheart returned.

"Forgot my pen…" She paused as she saw Spike with his shorts down.

"Umm, this isn't what it looks like?" He said sheepishly.

Redheart was still gazing at his large drake member, any pony who knew dragon physique knew about how dragons had larger members compared to that of a stallion or a colt. Of course there was the other tidbit that mares rarely got to meet a drake in their lifetimes. Redheart shut the door behind her and smiled.

"I knew you wanted me since the beginning." She smiled.

"Huh?" He perplexed.

"Your bump, who wouldn't want to ride it, I know I do." She smiled as she strode over.

Spike crawled back as she got onto the bed and pressed her hands on his legs.  
"Oh please don't act like that you've been eyeing me since you woke up."

She reached over and grabbed his member.  
"So hard, like a diamond, but still not enough to stop a mare from making it feel good."

She rubbed it around and he felt himself flush, it was the one weakness of a dragon, being stimulated by females. Also Redheart was well versed in everyone in Poyville, so she knew what to expect from him, she was playing with his body. She rubbed around till he stopped fidgeting, and then she pounced.

"Oh my, such a fever, I'll have to do something about that won't I?" She smiled as she then began to undress.

The top of her uniform came off with ease, the bulge of her breasts seemingly exploded from her uniform and he felt like he was about to enjoy his own heaven. She continued till she reached her side zipper and opened up, her uniform fell off. He caught her whole body before him; she hadn't bothered to wear any underwear, no bra or panties.

His body flushed hotter than Celestia's sun. His jaw dropped like a stone as she crawled over to him, her arms reached around him as she got closer and she brought her face close to his. She had such wonderful eyes in his opinion, and such a wonderful lip. He was paralysed in absolutely shock, he didn't know what to do and Redheart got to lead.

She pressed her lips to his and they embraced in a short kiss, he felt her tongue move into his mouth, it was rather warming, from what he could get from the kiss. He was still in shock even as she continued to press against him, her breasts finally squished against his chest; he could feel it, such warm pillows.

He fell on his back as she pushed him and down, she then got her legs down on his pelvis and began to rub her crotch against his member, his drake response would be more carnal, if he was old enough, going out right humping her. He lay there as she continued to press her wet slit against his member, he was trying hard to not go insane with lust.

They released their kiss and he began to kiss her neck, he just followed on what he knew, and that was doing anything to get to her chest, he kissed repeatedly until he reached her chest, he began to suckle carefully. This elicited a rather excited response from Redheart.  
"Oh Spike…" It sounded like AJ for a moment.

XXXXX

Meanwhile…

"Umm AJ, mind explaining what you're doing?" A rather angry voice inquired.

AJ had her shirt unbuttoned and her chest being suckled on by a rather unconscious Spike, who seemed to be sleep suckling. AJ tried to turn about to face Rarity who had gone for some tea and had come back to see her.  
"Umm, it's not what it looks like?" AJ replied with the largest grin.

XXXXX

(Well this was just a filler I ran out of time because of JJs livestream today, it's been going on since like 10 AM.)

I got enough trouble with getting the next chapter of Starswirl of Solaris ready, and it's been lagging behind with 5 other fics, SOB. I need to get to it.

Also please check out my blogs for updates and plans as well as polls!


End file.
